Fatal Frame Nightmare's Facade
by Wrathofbalance2
Summary: This story is based on the Nightmare Ending of Fatal Frame 2. This story was made quite a while ago, long before I came here so the early chapters before 7 will seem short. So now I present this story of deception hiding behind the things we love.
1. Prolouge

**Fatal Frame: Nightmare's Façade Prolouge  
**

Mio could never forget it… she couldn't go back on it… it haunted her, twisted her, and as much as she tried she could never forget her nightmare in All God's Village.

Two months have past since the day she went blind and now she mostly hung around the house and always by her sister's side. Mio however wasn't the only one who was changed by those special events, it seemed that Mayu had changed even more ever since their adventure. Her uncle Kei would always say she wouldn't eat much, she barely slept, would cling to Mio whenever possible while never letting her go anywhere even if it hurt Mio; it was almost as if she became an altogether different person.

Mio was sitting on her normal chair in the living room waiting for Mayu with fear surrounding her skin. This chair was like a cold prison altogether with no way out; and even if she tried to escape there was always an ocean of blood in her way. Oh how much she wished to leave this awful chair but she needed to wait for Mayu like she promised. The fear was growing in her bowels as she waited silently in her prison. Suddenly something cold touched her elbows and turned to see a red image that spoke with Mayu's voice.  
"Mio, I'm ready, let's go." Mio responded to her sister with a pathetic squeak, "Yes."

Mayu had promised Mio they would go to the shore today to reminisce about the past and their childhood of years gone. As they walked along the shore Mayu was always watching Mio very carefully while keeping her wits about her so she could avoid certain topics. These topics mostly retained to, Mayu's abnormal behavior, certain parts of the past, and All God's Village. Mayu held something so dear to her that she wouldn't even tell Mio because dear readers, this secret was so powerful of a weapon it could destroy Mio entirely.  
However, some have very clear knowledge of this secret and wish to use it…


	2. Chapter 1: The Eye

**Nightmare's Façade Chapter 1: The Eye**

Mio tossed and turned in her bed as the retched nightmare's seeped into her very own subconscious. She was running with her eyes blazing hot like flames, yet as much as she wanted to close them, she just couldn't. The roads behind was tearing and ripping itself to pieces as the young girl ran as fast as those legs could carry her.

Soon she came unto a sudden halt upon discovery that the road in front had disappeared and left only a dark abyss. Mio was frantically searching for a way across when all of the sudden the near invisible other side of the abyss was moving towards her and then went back.

A cackling laugh could be heard from the darkness which is that of a young woman. This particular laugh frightened Mio because she could already tell who's face she was standing on. Try as she might to keep her footing she was unable to with the lower lip moving back and forth. She swung ever closer to the darkness, and when she finally lost all grip she could only here the horrid laughter drown her screams as she fell to her doom.

"NO!" ,screamed Mio as she woke in fear and squirmed like a worm in her bed. "Is something the matter Mio?" ,questioned the pondering Mayu at her post by the window her sister could only frantically babble, "Oh Mayu, the darkness overtakes my soul and soils my light, please protect me." "Don't worry Mio…" ,cooed the kindling Mayu as she smothered her sister in her light bosom "I shall never let anything harm you. We promised together forever."

Little did the two girls know is that their converse was being monitored by a lingering eye. The small creature vanished into the darkness and appeared in a whole new place where everything could only be described as madness in a physical form. It approached a door and knocked to have the door open for it; the room which it was in was quite elegant by all means and was surrounded by paintings of great artists with the most striking feature was the blue fireplace and the dark figure in the throne outlining it. The creature hissed in a dark forbearing manner, "Master I have-" a gloved hand outstretched from the figure and showed the symbol of halt and returned to it's owner shortly after.

The dark figure spoke in a dark yet symphonic manner, "Nightmares are a beautiful way of torture and suffering, it's almost chilling. You can here them can you not Claurice? The sounds of many souls toiling in their beds in fear of the horrible things that plague them." Claurice spoke in a very sinister and pleased voice, "Yes sir. How they fear of the nightmare's that could be the future, or the past ,or perhaps something they could never comprehend."

The dark figure smirked in his throne and spoke out yet again, "Now I realize Claurice that you had a report to give in?" "Ah yes sir," exclaimed Claurice with albeit wickedry in his voice "and this is good news because I found her!" Suddenly almost as if time stopped all noise in the room was gone and all that could be seen in the dark atmosphere was the figure in the fire "Did she have it with her?" cooed the deep voice. "Not on her person sir but I could feel it's presence."

The room was very eerie for a while then suddenly out of nowhere the dark figure breathed a bone chilling laugh that could make it feel as if your ear was being ripped out from the inside, "Oh sweet Lucifer has't thou given me this beloved opportune or dos't thy wish to toy with those of lesser power than you like always?" The figure then took a stern look at the frail imp and spoke once more, "Another thing Claurice, was the "other" there with her?" Claurice put a puzzling look on his mouth, "Yes she was sir. But why do you worry about her?"

The dark figure closed his eyes and grinned with blood thirsty lust, "Well I am the "Retriever" after all." "But sir I thought we were only aiming for the-" The hand once again outstretched and shook it's finger in Claurice's face, "Claurice, if I am found off shooting my task, more suspicion will be added to my very distrusting record. Right now I need you to go on and get it while camouflaging thy true desires in the mist of a surveillance operation, but with words spreading out as fast as they are I can only permit one chance. If you fail I shall have to dirty my own hands."

Claurice nodded and answered, "Yes sir, my life is forfeit to you." And thus he turned to leave into the darkness.


	3. The Lost and Gained

**Chapter 2: The Lost and Gained**

Mayu once again stayed up tonight and never once laid down to rest. She had been calming Mio the entire time from her pain when in truth, she was feeling pain herself. She would think to herself often if not with words that at this time dear reader you shan't understand; those words are "I'm sorry."

Tonight she felt as if the pain had left her almost completely, as long as Mio needed her she would always be happy. "The past is the past…", hissed the young girl to herself "she belongs to me and shall be no others. Oh Mio… I've truly never enjoyed anything until we were together." She went to her sister and gently rubbed her hair, the bristles seemed stiff in her grip, as if winter had found its cold way into the room.

She walked up to the large window in their room and looked into the clear dark sky. "Heh heh the moon shines happily for me tonight; I have everything I could imagine now. I may have been forgotten long ago but I've coped with that and can never be forgotten as long as she is like this." Mayu walked up to Mio who seemed to almost squirm in fear as her sister got closer and gave her a gentle kiss. She laughed to herself as she finally decided to go to bed and smiled as she closed her eyes under the covers.

This dream again... it has been plaguing Mio ever since that day, this manor seemed to follow her no matter where she slept. Mio walked around yet another corner of this strange manor and avoided the woman who stalked it's very halls. She was garbed with only a cloth to hide her lower body, while her upper body was completely consumed with tattoos. Mio now wondered to herself as to why she had come inside, it was almost as if a force beckoned her inside.

All she could see were spirits of long deceased who floundered every corner as if begging to escape their everlasting loop and even Mio was wishing to escape. "This was a mistake," ,squeaked Mio in fear of the darkness that was coming to overwhelm her "I should not have just gone and run into some manor and without even Mayu to help me… oh Mayu help me." She began to shed tears from her unmasked eyes when all of the sudden from the corner of her eyes, was Mayu walking away from her and into a dark hallway. "Mayu?", pondered the young girl as she flew with all her speed to the ghostly figure.

She ran after her sister who although was only walking was quite fast and slowly leaving Mio behind in the darkness that was growing behind her. In a desperate attempt to get her sister's attention Mio screamed as loud as her lungs could go, "Mayu! Please don't leave me behind in the dark!" As if all time had stopped itself in that one black area so had Mayu who herself had begun to hiss in a cold icy voice that made Mio's hair stand "Alone… in a dark place is where I have waited for you…" Mayu slowly turned to reveal her face distorted and angry in which she screamed with the caw of a banshee "AND YOU DARE ASK ME TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE DARKNESS!" Mayu charged at Mio before she could even get a scream in and suddenly… she woke up.

Mayu stood next to Mio as she woke up abruptly and startled her Mio then began to panic and run around like a madman. As she left the room screaming, Mayu had run after her in great speed hoping to stop her before she could reach the stairs. Mio was in all sense running away from the darkness that inevitably surrounded her, still believing to be in her dream but what she couldn't understand was that she was back in reality and in desperate need of waking up. Mio was darting around until she had reached an edge and suddenly began to topple over with an ear piercing scream. Mayu saw Mio nearly fall but managed to grab the collar of her pajamas and pull her back and tried her best to consult her, "Mio, you're awake now and are no longer dreaming." Mio wormed around in Mayu's arms and began to slowly gibber out words, "M-m-mayu… I did my best to save you I'm sorry it took so long to do it."

As you can see, Mayu doesn't watch dreams so at first she couldn't get the gist of what her sister was babbling about and predictably asked, "What?" Mio then exclaimed with fear and sadness, "I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO SAVE YOU FROM THE VILLAGE!" Mayu went backwards a bit in shock to this subject "I wasn't quick at all and I couldn't save you fast enough to keep you safe from the darkness. Please…please… don't hurt me."

Mayu was biting her lip at this but reacted quick enough, "Oh Mio. I would never hurt you. Remember it's just a nightmare which is a simple fabricated lie." Mio cried into Mayu's breast as their uncle Kei came into the room "Mayu, what happened? I heard Mio scream and thump all over the house." ,questioned Kei when Mayu replied with unease in her voice, "Oh nothing uncle, Mio just had a nightmare and began to panic." Kei looked upon her with the kindling eyes of a sage and then said, "Alright then, I'll go make breakfast and leave her into your care Mayu."

Kei had left the room with silent movement as Mio only began to slowly recover from her episode in which Mayu was once again biting her lips as her thoughts produced only one phrase, "Cursed Dreams."


	4. The Possesion

Chapter 4: The Possesion

When breakfast was over, Kei went to prepare his things to go to work and left Mio and Mayu in the room alone. Mayu got up from her chair to throw out the very large amount of leftovers in her food in the garbage and Mio looked around the room as if desperately trying to find Mayu. Mio called to her sister with a fearful squeak, "Mayu… where are you?" Mayu looked at her sister and replied, "I am still here in this room Mio, don't worry you'll be alright." Mio smiled in unease, it was as if she felt in her very veins that something horrible was going to occur soon.

Claurice looked outside of his hiding place in the closet and waited for his chance. An eerie silence enveloped the room and Mio was biting her lips and Mayu sat down at the table again and tried to ask what was wrong. Mio could barely hear anything her sister said and began to cry "Mio? What's wrong?" ,questioned the puzzled Mayu whom despite having higher amounts of spiritual power wasn't really paying attention to the present aura. Suddenly Kei went down the stairs and headed to the door where he made one last statement before leaving, "Bye Mio, bye Mayu, I'll see you later today."

When he shut that door behind him it was as if a heart beat had been skipped; this time Mayu could feel something and looked around for the source of the horrible feeling. Mio's heart beat fast and kept going on and bit her lip so hard blood began to pour out of it like a miniature water fountain "Something's coming…" ,murmured the frightened girl.

It was at this time, Claurice made his move; the closet door creaked open and both Mio and Mayu turned to it despite Mio's bandages (one does not need eyes to sense extremely powerful evil, dear friends.) Claurice stepped out of the closest in a casual manner and began to walk towards his target with utmost caution. Mayu wasn't truly startled at the small creature and she herself readied herself in front of the small demon who peered with a stabbing gaze, but this didn't faze her and she returned the gaze back at it. Meanwhile

Mio was terrified at how close the presence was and fell out of her chair and backed up as much as she could to the couch behind her. "Who are you and why did you come here?" ,questioned Mayu hoarsely to the small winged creature whom responded coldly to her, "I am Claurice, my purpose is the Camera Obscura which I _shall_ confiscate whether you like it or not." Mayu turned her head in puzzlement to the small box, _Why would it want something so small and insignificant?_, "Why?" ,trembled a squeamish voice, Mayu turned her head to find that it was Mio whom the voice originated from "Why do you want to take it?", squeaked the frightened girl attempting to take command.

Claurice glared at her and then bounced it to Mayu then he peered into space and finally responded, "Well I suppose you can't do much to stop us… to put it shortly, we intend to twist reality into a living, breathing hell." Mio gasped in horror at the thought and Mayu simply widened her eyes a bit; Mio went upward and panicked, "W-why would you want to do such a thing?" The imp simply shook his head and coolly responded to her, "Woman, as far as you should be concerned, you were no longer part of this reality the second you went to sleep." He simply pointed to Mio and suddenly she grunted in pain with Mayu looking at Mio in shock at the tattoos appearing on her being.

Mio felt as if her whole being was begging to be torn asunder as the pain enveloped through her very veins. She was vainly trying to see what was causing this but this came to no avail as it spread from her shoulder to end of her left arm and stopped there. When the pain stopped, Mio wanted to tear her very arm off as she slinked on the couch with breathes as heavy as bricks.

Tensions ran as Mayu's voice screamed towards what was obviously the creature, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" the other voice simply replied with an obnoxious tone, "I do not control her regrets. Though I must acknowledge her exceptional perception of events."

Mayu's voice growled with fierce intensity as the presence of evil began to intensify and then suddenly a loud noise erupted from the demon voice's point of the room according to Mio's guess. She could hear furniture break in the struggle between her sister and the monster it was then Mio could feel similar energy that spirits normally have and then called out to her sister,

"Mayu, the camera! Use the camera against it; it's a spirit and is as vulnerable to -" She was cut off as she could feel a claw to her throat and she could no longer feel the floor under her feet. "Do not tamper with forces beyond you little girl." ,snarled the monster as it strengthened it's grip on her throat. She felt the whole world turned silent as the last words she could hear were, "Stop it!" and she blacked out.

Claurice turned to Mayu whom was behind him with the Camera Obscura in her hands. He took a puzzled look for a few seconds and then went dull and used a mocking tone, "And… what exactly do you plan to do with that?" Claurice threw the other girl to the wall where she had made a spectacular thud to the floor; he then redirected his attention to the problem standing defiantly against him.

"If you don't get out… I'll destroy you. This is loaded with film and I won't hesitate.", growled the impudent whelp standing against him. Claurice only chuckled in arrogance despite knowing that he couldn't escape, "You realize that you shall suffer as well? You are no different from me in the camera's eye, you are just as foul a creature as I am." Obviously his words could not reach her as she was only muttering the same phrase over and over again, "She belongs to me. She belongs to me. She belongs to me." Her sanity was already in shambles at this point so Claurice decided to take one last chance to complete his goal.

Mayu was determined not to lose Mio in this desperate attempt, _She belongs to me and only me, I shall steal her back from death's fingers._ The creature began to move for his last strike and Mayu readied her finger on the trigger. Dead silence entered the room when it was suddenly broken by the monster making it's lunge at Mayu who at point blank unleashed a blinding light from the camera. The creature screamed in pain as it went flying backwards to the wall, and Mayu shrieked even louder as she sprawled in pain and only faint images appeared in front of her, distorted, evil, and twisted.  
This battle was obviously finished with no victor in sight.


	5. Clouds Gathering

**Chapter 5: Clouds Gathering**

The images all seemed to flash so quickly around as if time itself would not wait for anyone to catch up. Memories of events long gone by were brought up in mere seconds with their hardships to follow. The only thing that could be understood was one phrase and that phrase was "Together forever." When those words came to light, Mayu had finally come to and noticed her environment around her.

The room was a mess with chairs pieces scattered and the wall was damaged in several areas, along with a heavy scent of darkness lingering in the room. She noticed that the creature was gone and that Mio was lying stiff as a rock to the wall, and had nearly dashed across the room to check on her.

She touched Mio's heart and felt for a beat to pass, her hands were like ice that was slowly spreading through the skin, freezing every vein it could reach. Mio's heart jumped once, jumped twice, and a beat could be felt from the inside. Mayu gave a collective sigh at this sign of events and looked around her and muttered her thoughts, "Good thing the table looks almost undamaged, I could clean the splinters but the walls are a problem." Mayu dragged her sister to the couch to rest her head and then began to fix whatever she could.

After some time cleaning, Mayu had finally finished making everything the way she had planned it to be unimpeded. She took her sister in her arms and began to drag her upstairs to their room. A wretched grin carved through her face, while her eyes were concealed by the shadows of her hair which appeared as though ice was growing from her head. She opened the door to their room and tucked Mio into a blanket with tattoos appearing on her skin.

She placed her hand on Mio's head and began to stroke her hair like a cat giving it's first born it's bath. She then whispered a phrase into Mio's ear's with greed flourishing with every word, "Rest well dear sister, whomever is trying to steal you from me shall soon beg for the touch of the devil."

Mio opened her eyes to find herself no longer blind and in a completely different place from what she remembered. The walls were outlined with a dark hue, the floor with a choking fog , and the most important aspect of this place was the heavy scent of despair; This was that mansion from her dream before. "This dream again…ugh my head," grunted Mio as she tried to stay balanced on the already weak floor "I remember… Mayu was fighting that "thing" and I told her to use the camera, but what happened after that?" Mio's mind felt like as if several bullet were shot through it and her neck was so tight as if she was being hung. She then looked at her hands and gazed in fear at the tattoos on her skin, when she touched them she could feel all the resentment, regret, and sadness surrounding her life like a ongoing storm.

The tattoos had a certain pain to them that Mio was able to recognize as the same kind of pain that she had felt when that creature attacked her and Mayu, but why were they in a dream? Mio began to slowly interpret the situation at hand and began finally the truth had hit her like a club "This is what he meant…" ,muttered Mio as the feeling of loneliness crept up on her and in her thoughts Claurice's words haunted her. ~Woman, as far as you should be concerned, you were no longer a part of this reality the minute you went to sleep.~ "I will die here… alone." The very thought of that happening brought back to thoughts of the village and it's horrid atmosphere.

With these thoughts however came a new environment as well. The wooden floor became tatami mats, the walls widened to make a more even shape, in the middle of the room laid an old broken cook pot, and random objects scattered across the room. It was as if her worst nightmare was slowly coming back to life just for her. She looked around in silence, she looked towards the ceiling and cried out while raising her hands up to be saved, "WHERE IS THE LIGHT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO GUIDE ME NOW!" ,she fell to the ground and wept in desperation for someone to come and help her as the darkness began to creep all around her.

Rei Kurosawa was once what she considered, the happiest woman on Earth, she enjoyed her life to the fullest with her Fiancé Yuu Asou. But one day the swift hand of fate had punished her bliss with a cold wake up call; on a rainy day, she had slipped on the road while driving, accidentally resulting in Yuu's death. After this incident she had begun to criticize herself for Yuu, although from the outside she would resemble a normal and sensible woman in truth that is just a façade to hide the pathetic creature whom she really is.

But this guilt has also played a key role in leading her to one place of destiny; The Manor of Sleep. This place has a special power to drag those who lost those whom they loved into this hell of dreams. If you hold a considerable amount of guilt for the death of a loved one, you'll find the grip of the mansion as inescapable as a black hole. Rei who believes that it was her careless driving that killed Yuu had led her to this one place…this one place that has consumed her for the past nights. She now wanders these very halls, she is desperately searching for Yuu in vain hopes of going with him.

Rei walked through the mist in search of a strange noise that she could swear sounded almost like crying. Although she learned not to trust many of the things in this place, but the thing about this cry was that it sounded so alive and so warm. She could feel the despair and loneliness lingering around it, as if it was begging for someone to come find it and help it. Soon she approached a door that led her to the same room where she did battle with the Mother and Child spirits, it was also here where the crying could be heard at it's strongest. Rei took a really deep breath to brace herself for whatever lied beyond that door, while clutching her Camera Obscura she slid open the door and went in.

As the chaos worked it's was through Claurice all he could think of was the word he had long since used in it's old prefix; "we". This word had painful memories and glaring truth in it. He could not understand where it came from at this point and time, but let me tell you something dear reader; the word "we" defined Claurice's entire existence. When he came to, Claurice found himself in his master's quarters and was laying before his grinning master. "Forgive me master, I failed you. I shall prepare my torment as quickly as possi-" , a normal hand interrupted him when it stretched out in front of him and the immense began to speak, "You may be useless when it comes to being a preying mantis, but that does not mean you don't have your other uses as the little abomination I meshed you to be . Right now there is more foul play that must be committed. It would appear that certain spirits are slowly breaking free of the bonds that bind them to their hauntings. Should they be released, the grievances and the sufferings of the past shall surely stir about angels."

Claurice stared deeply into his master's gaze as he attempted to garner his masters meaning. "Sir, what does this exactly have to do with me?" ,questioned Claurice with caution as his master grinned so wide you could see bloody saliva emanate from his mouth, "You are to break those bonds for me." Claurice took this with shock and quicken his mouth, "Master!? If that happened surely the higher ups shall have your head for it!" He shook his disfigured right hand and continued, "No, they shall aim for yours."

Claurice looked on in shock and puzzlement as his master continued, "If they believe that I have a traitor among me who has been caught it shall be my responsibility to deal with you however I must. This way I shall be allowed more freedom to commit myself to more duties. Not only this, but it shall keep the angels in a state of despair and chaos which shall also allow me to pick off them however I can."

After absorbing that into his thoughts Claurice then bowed his head "I obey you forever, my life is forfeit to you… master Betsuni." Claurice then took his leave taking with him a weight heavier than that his previous lives had ever encountered.


	6. Meeting of Victims and Villains

Nightmare's Facade 6: Meeting of Victims and Villains

_~All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.~_- Edgar Allan Poe

Mio sat in that dark room, weeping and weeping. Why she was weeping was because she was a prisoner; not just a prisoner, but a prisoner to herself. This was because deep within Mio, although she did not understand it, she was a murderer. These thoughts brought immense pain. The pain ran through her veins, but she only wept more for herself. Alas, she was a poor girl and truly one whom was to be pitied. However, this loneliness was to soon be intruded on abruptly.

Rei had taken her step into the room where Mio laid weeping into darkness. Rei could only make out a small lump hidden within the mist that was in the room. The place itself was dreary and dark, with no real astonishing features to it. It was dotted with very nice Tatami mats and had a ladder leading to a higher floor; compared to most of the manor, it was quite tidy. As Rei stepped forward, she could feel fear, and pain emanating from the dark room. She looked at the lump that was weeping in the darkness and she and as if by instinct she cried out to it.

"Hello," questioned the frightened Rei "are you alive, and if so maybe I can help you." And when she said that, the noise had stopped and the aura changed from a feeling of sadness, to anger and disgust as a voice… a sweet, and quite voice shot from the darkness, "Whether I am alive or dead… it doesn't matter."

The fog itself began to form towards the figure as it rose to reveal the body of a young girl. As the fog began to circle around the figure her voice grew ever more… menacing. "I am alone, and no one can help that. For now I am but a poor little wench… crying and crying through her misfortune…" The fog soon wrapped around her as a shield of hatred and guilt as she began to laugh a maddening laugh. Rei truly was frightened at this moment, but found herself unable to run as her legs froze in the intimidating and awesome aura she felt around her as the shield of fog approached.

Then Rei realized that she still had her camera and then looked through the camera to see that it gave her a clear shot of a young girl inside the shield. She realized however, that the girl was alive and being controlled by the evil spirits surrounding her. So Rei mustered up her courage and took a clear shot of the girl and the shield of evil vibrated violently.

Rei noticed the shield doing this and began to persist in this form of attack and defense. She aimed her Camera at the shield once more as it veered for attack and took a shot and once more the shield around the silhouette began to shake violently. When she took another shot, the shield was ready and it slapped the Camera out of Rei's hands before she had a chance to take another shot.

After she lost her Camera Rei was struck through with a spear of negative emotions and found herself latching her stomach on the floor while the fog was preparing to take another stab at her. Rei saw the camera only a few meters away, and reached out to it. The fog then formed a hammer and threw Rei across the room and the Camera with her. Now Rei was in immense pain, she couldn't even run away, but this time Rei managed to grabbed hold of the Camera and as the fog was about to take another swing at her, she took a Zero shot and the battle was done.

The fog shrieked and squirmed as the silhouette began to rise. The mist swarmed violently around the figure like a twister. Suddenly in what seemed like only a second, the fog was sucked into the Camera Obscura. All that was left in the room was the girl, sprawled on the floor and helpless.

Mio's mind was scattered, and her body numb, but as she awoke one word came to mind; _~Murderer.~_ "Are you alright?" whispered a soft voice near her and Mio turned to see a woman near here. She was lanky and seemed bare boned, with a soft but stiff face. Her hair was short and pitched black. Her outfit was a darkened blue dress that only reached the bottom of her thighs, but the thing that stuck out directly to Mio were the tattoos on her shoulder; they resembled blue snakes coiling around here shoulder.

This mysterious woman started to help Mio up while continuing her sentence, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but had I left you like that you would have attracted her." Of course, Mio wasn't all too familiar with this place and thus questioned "Who is this "her"." With that question, the air seemed to stiffen up around her as the woman peered around before finally whispering to Mio, "Her name is Reika… she is a priestess, but of what kind, I don't know. She wanders these halls with the most evil and horrid feeling around her. She walks with dark tattoos surrounding her body as if eating away at her very bones. She is such a horrid sight… always looking… always crying."

Her gaze was straightened and her eyes closed softly, giving the idea that she was deep in thought. Of course, Mio was in thought as well, mostly at her current situation. _~A woman who suffers with tattoos on her. ~_ Mio looked at her shoulder to see the tattoos on her and touched them, but with every touch it felt like she was prickling away at her soul, but she didn't pay attention to the pain.

Mio took a look at her surroundings and found that the room was only a replica of the Osaka House; while it had similarities, it was different. Then she looked at the mysterious woman, who looked at her back when suddenly it looked like she was out of her trance. "Um, ah, I'm sorry, was lost in thought there.", she stuttered " I don't believe we have ever met before; my name is Rei Kurosawa." Mio's eyes bulged out right there are the mention of "Kurosawa", as the thought echoed in her mind. Mio gasped and backed away from Rei with fear in her eyes. "Kurosawa!", shuddered Mio as she backed towards the wall. "What's wrong?", questioned Rei with puzzlement in her eyes as she walked towards Mio.

Mio was full of fear and froze in place as Rei's hand came slowly towards her. Suddenly all was still, the air stiffened and went cold. No noise was heard, but the sound of eerie static, twisting and turning. Rei herself went stiff and soon turned towards the door with nothing on her face. Mio out of curiosity looked towards the door and saw nothing, but still she felt something… horrible coming.

Rei saw nothing coming from the door but was sure the aura was coming from there. Then she look towards the mysterious girl and she saw two ghastly claws and tried to warn the girl, but the words wouldn't escape her, "L-l-l." The girl started in frightened puzzlement as the claws began to strike so Rei tried whispering, "Behind you." So the girl turned her head and her mouth started gaping and she silently screamed as the claws went down quickly. Before they could slice her, Rei grabbed the girl and backed away from what was coming through the wall.

It was an Engraver, a guardian of sorts to the tattooed priestess. At the time when the Manor was not in such a state dear reader, these maidens were used as links to the Tattooed priestess. They were meant to share her pain even when awake and were meant to guard her in her sleep. If you're wondering what a Tattooed Priestess is, you'll find out soon.

"Rei, what is that?!", cried out the girl while they backed away. Rei looked at the ghost and tried to answer the question as quickly as possible, "I don't know bu-" And before she could finish her sentence, a woman clad in tattoos had entered the room. Reality seemed to twist around her, as Rei gasped in fear of this new obstacle, "Reika."

End of Chp 6

-----------

Author's notes: I originally planned to save this for when Nightmare was going to be my main focus, but I guess since some people are actually looking at it, I'm revealing this chapter. Enjoy it, because this is the last for a long time.


End file.
